


Breathe in, Breathe Out

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Rhett, Dom! Rhett, First Baby, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sub! Link, Unplanned Pregnancy, male pregancy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>Part of the drabble master post series on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe in, Breathe Out

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in..._

Link repeated these words over and over in his head as he stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He had a small device in his hands, clutching it tightly in his fist. He wanted to cry. He wanted break it. He wanted to hug it to his chest. He felt as if his brain was short circuiting.

… _Breathe out._

It was early Sunday morning, close to 7am. He was still shirtless and in his underwear. His dark hair was disheveled and swooped up in messy chunks.

_Breathe in..._

Maybe he should've woke up Rhett for this. He didn't have his glasses on, and Rhett would've made sure what he was looking at was correct. He turned the item in his hand, biting his lip. Maybe Rhett would think he was an idiot for even doing this.

… _Breathe out._

 _No, calm down._ Link shook his head. He sighed and leaned on the sink, digging his bare toes into the plush green bathroom rug. Rhett wouldn't think he was stupid, the man was always so supportive. Link didn't even know how he felt at that moment. Well, technically that wasn't true. He felt... weird.

These past few weeks have been an emotional roller coaster for him. He was moody, nauseous, and he definitely earned one or two quizzical looks from Rhett when he dipped his hot dog into a jar of peanut butter.

Now it was Sunday, a few weeks since he has started feeling this way, and he woke up with the urge to throw up. Hence why he was here, goosebumps on his skin from the chill of early morning, clutching a pregnancy test in shaking hands.

A pregnancy test that was positive.

_Breathe in._

The concept of male pregnancies wasn't exactly new to him; he's seen stories online about it, but it was extremely rare. Yet here he was, a baby, a new life, growing inside of him. He set the test down with a clatter on the sink and hugged himself, bending over. He felt faint. _Oh gosh..._

_Breathe out. Okay, I'm pregnant. That even sounds weird. It's okay, it's..._

Link sank down to the floor, not caring as the hard edges of the sink dug into his back. How was he going to explain this? To their viewers? To their friends and family? To Rhett? He was the father after all, he was the only one Link's been intimate with in this way, for a baby to even...

Link covered his face, hiding his face from the world as a silent sob rocked his entire body. He moved his hands down to touch his still flat stomach, rubbing it gently. Link had always wanted children. He'd always pictured one day having lots of kids with Rhett and giving them a wholesome life, and experience things he didn't get to do growing up.

He just didn't expect this all to happen so soon. What if doctors want to experiment on him or something?

_Breathe in..._

He was so lost in his own inner turmoil that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. He didn't see bare feet stop in front of him. He finally noticed the other's presence when a large, familiar hand reached down, cupping his wet face. Why was his face wet? Oh, he was crying. _Since when?_

“Link?” Rhett spoke quietly, kneeling down to Link's level. He blinked dazedly and took in Rhett's appearance. His hair was down and un-styled, shirtless like Link. His sharp hazel eyes were searching Link's face for discomfort. Link's eyes closed when Rhett's large thumb stroked over his cheek. He almost instantly found comfort in that one touch. Rhett was comfort. Rhett was understanding.

They sat in silence for a while, Rhett knowing to stay quiet when Link was bordering on an anxiety attack. Just light, soothing touches as he watched Link's chest rise and fall.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

When Link opened in his eyes again, Rhett got more comfortable on the floor, long legs sprawled out on either side of Link. He gathered the smaller man in his arms, and Link automatically wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, pulling himself closer, eliminating the space between them. Link released a shaky sigh.

“I'm right here.” Rhett assured, kissing the top of Link's head. One hand came up to rub the back of the brunette's neck while his other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

“Tell me what's going on, baby.” Rhett spoke into his hair, stroking the trimmed strands near the nape of a long neck. “You can tell me. What's wrong?”

Link situated himself until his bare legs were on either side of the tall man. He looked down at Rhett's chest, staring at curly blonde hair. He braced himself. There was no way to say what he needed to say easily. He might as well just... say it.

_Breathe in..._

“I-I'm pregnant.” He exhaled out into the silence of the bathroom, his stutter coming out.

The atmosphere was thick. Rhett's hand stilled on his neck. Link could no longer feel Rhett's breath in his hair. Did Rhett stop breathing? Was he that freaked out? Was he going to think of Link differently now? Link began to tremble, about to wrestle himself out of Rhett's arms, feeling his chest tighten painfully--

“Oh my gosh... you're pregnant? For real?” A quiet, deep voice filled with awe rang through the silence of the bathroom. Link heard a deep intake of breath, and looked up at Rhett's face.

The bigger man was crying. Small tears gathering in the corner of his beautiful eyes, and one rolling down his cheek, disappearing in to his fluffy beard. His hazel-green eyes were wide with surprise. He looked down at Link, mouth parted.

Link didn't know what to think of Rhett's reaction, so he nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat at the sight of Rhett's tears. “... For real.”

“I'm gonna be a DADDY!” Rhett cried out. His smile was insanely wide, teeth bared and wiping away tears. He whooped out loud, startling Link. What was going on---

Link barely registered the sudden change in position as Rhett jumped up to his feet, dragging the smaller man with him to their bedroom. Everything was spinning-- wait-- _he_ was spinning. Rhett was spinning him, and crying, and so deliriously happy.

Link began to cry as well, the warmth of Rhett's jovial laughter affecting him deep in his heart. He was set back onto his feet and kissed passionately, almost aggressively. A large hand was gripping his hair, tilting his head back, throwing him off balance. He clutched onto Rhett's shoulders for support, kissing back, tears running down his face. Everything was so raw, and his heart was about to burst right out of his chest.

Rhett broke off the kiss and proceeded to press his lips all over Link's face. “I'm the luckiest man alive. Good God, we're gonna have a baby together! This is amazing! You're amazing!” Rhett stepped back, looking at Link then looking down at his stomach.

Link watched on, eyes wide and watery as Rhett knelt down onto the rug, eyes fixed on Link's abdomen in wonder. With a tenderness that nearly brought Link into another round of tears, Rhett placed his hands on Link's hips and leaned forward, kissing his belly.

“We're going to have a family together...” Rhett whispered fiercely, and stroked Link's belly lovingly.

Link squirmed a little, hating to interrupt Rhett's joy but he had questions. His hand wandered down, running his fingers through dirty blonde locks. “You're not... freaked out at all? About a man having a baby?”

Rhett paused, hand still on Link's belly. He looked up at Link and shrugged. “Are you freaked out?”

Link looked off to the side, releasing a small, nervous laugh. “Well yeah, a bit. It ain't normal.”

“But it's mythical.” Rhett grinned and stood up, bringing Link's face back towards his own with a finger under his chin. “I've read about male pregnancies. I thought it would make an interesting topic to talk about on GMM or Ear Biscuits.”

Link rolled his eyes and smiled. He should've known he would have nothing to worry about. His chin was released and he watched as Rhett started pacing the room. Link sat down at the edge of their bed, a hand resting on his belly.

“We have to get a special doctor that knows a lot about male pregnancies, and start shopping, and I gotta start baby-proofin' the house, and oh! We need names--”

Link smiled affectionately and flopped fully down onto their bed, his previous worries taking its toll on him. “Relax, I'm only a few weeks along. We have plenty of time...” Link paused before continuing, grinning lopsidedly. “ _Daddy_.”

Link hollered out in high pitched laughter when Rhett tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground in a large heap. Rhett stretched his legs out in front of him and sat up quickly, blushing, but laughing as well.

They were okay. Everything was going to be okay.

_Breathe out._

**End.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been in my notebook for almost a week, I just couldn't find the time to write it out onto my computer! Again, I wrote it on the train, and it was quite interesting to write. I had an idea a long time ago about an established parenthood between Rhett and Link, and having all their kids out at the zoo or something together.
> 
> I think I just wanted to write about Link wearing one of those baby carriers and fussing over a baby. And Rhett tossing a child into the air. Haha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The drabbles are still coming but will be kinda slow, I have a few other projects to finish, as well as plotting out a crazy multi-chapter... you shall see.


End file.
